Always have, always will
by Girl for the 4
Summary: Makksus has a problem. Her childhood friend Sasuke Uchiha is about to make the biggest mistake of his lif. What will she do? Will she try to stop him? Read to find out. Sasuke X OC. One-shot.


**Well, here we go! My first one-shot ever! Hope you like!**

* * *

><p>Always have, always will.<p>

I had to get to the Uchiha hideout fast or it'll be too late! I was running through the Hidden Mist Village trying to get to the man that I love. To stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life. I was trying to get to my childhood friend Sasuke Uchiha. He was about to kill his older brother Itachi. And I knew if he did that, and then he learned the truth afterwards, he would be devastated. So I was trying to get to him before he screwed up his life even more. I guess you're wondering who the girl is gushing her thoughts and feelings is; translation, me. My name is Makkusu Uchiha. And yes, I'm in love with Sasuke. But ya see, I'm not a blood Uchiha. I was adopted into the Uchiha clan. My parents died when I was three years old because the Akatsuki killed them. I was pissed as hell at them, but several years later, after Itachi, who to me was like an older brother almost, killed the clan and joined the Akatsuki, I was scared more than anything. And maybe a little hurt that he would join them after he know how badly they eff-up my life. But I know why he did. After the Uchiha massacre, my childhood was a piece of shit. I only had like, twelve friends. Give or take a few. My only real friends I spent every day with were the three on my team. Yes, there were four Genin and a Jōnin. I was on team seven with Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and our sensei, Kakashi Hatake. I was really happy to be put on the same team as Sasuke because I grew up with him and he was my best friend. The only really bad thing about being on the same team as him was that a lot of girls in the Leaf Village shunned me because they thought that I would 'steel Sasuke away from them'. It was so stupid. The only girls that accepted me were Hinata, Tamari, TenTen, and Sakura. So I had to go to the guys for friends. But I didn't mind considering I was practically one of the guys anyway. But life in the Leaf wasn't that bad. At least, not until that day. The day that Sasuke decided to join up with that gay pedo bear Orochimaru. Then he left the Leaf Village. But after a year, I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't just sit around while he was with that… that… gay ass snake! It drove me crazy to think that he was there with that pedo bear, doing Jashin knows what to him. It just killed me inside to think that he was alone there. I mean, sure Kabuto was there, but he's just as gay as snakie. So I left to look for him. For Orochimaru's hideout. I had to be there for him. I just had to be. And I didn't give rat's ass if he didn't want me there for whatever reason. He would just have to deal with the fact that I would never leave his side. Ever. So a month after I left, I stumbled across the gay pedo bear himself.

"Ah. My dear Max. It's been a while hasn't it?" he said in his gay ass voice.

"You have no right to call me Max. You call me Makkusu. And nothing else." I said in a steely voice.

"Oh come on Max-chan. Lighten up a bit." he said.

I took a deep breath trying to control my anger.

"I told you not to call me Max. And especially not Max-chan." I said in a scary calm voice.

"But why not?" he asked.

"Because, I am no longer your little bitch." I said angrily.

I once was his assistant and he did whatever he wanted to do to me. It was like he was a seme and I was his uke. But that would never happen as long as I was alive.

"Is that really how you're going to persuade me to let you join under me alongside Sasuke?" he said smugly.

"How did you know that's what I wanted to do?" I asked him.

"Oh I sensed you coming and I figured that would be the only reason you would come here." he said.

"Please. Let me join as your student once again with Sasuke. I beg you. Please." I said, falling to my hands and knees.

"Well isn't this a treat. I would have expected more from you. You were one of my stronger students." he said with a creepy smile.

"I know." I said.

"Fine. I will let you become my student again alongside Sasuke. But you must aid him in his training anyway needed. Is that understood?" he said.

"Yes. I understand. If he needs a target for target practice… then I will be his target. If he needs chakra, I will give him chakra. If he needs anything, I will give it to him." I said.

"Good. Now let's go." he said.

I nodded and stood up.

"Thank you." I said with a bow.

"My pleaser." he said.

This scared the shit out of me. I was really going back into the hell of what is the world of being his student. But it was for Sasuke. And I would do anything for Sasuke. So I walked behind Orochimaru to his new hideout. It looked almost the same as the one I was at before. I took a deep breath as we walked through the halls of the hell hole that I would be living in for a while. We soon came to a door and Orochimaru told me to wait out in the hall until he called me. I nodded and he opened the door and went inside. He didn't close the door, and yet, Sasuke couldn't see me. But I could see him. I let out a sigh of relief to see that he looked healthy. And it looked like he had built up quite some muscles sense I last saw him. I just wanted to run to him, and hug the shit out of him. But I knew I couldn't with Orochimaru here, so instead, I just wanted to stand there and watch him.

But too soon, Orochimaru said, "Oh, Sasuke. I have a little surprise for you. Come on in."

I took a deep breath, then walked into the room. I looked at Sasuke, only to find him staring at me, his mouth slightly open, and his eyes wide.

"M-Max?" he stammered.

"Hey Sasuke." I said with a small wave.

"Orochimaru? What the hell is she doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"She is here to aid you in your training and is also becoming my student aga-" he started saying.

"Don't you dare say it." I said.

"She's becoming my student for the second time in her life." he finished with a smug look.

I groaned out loud because he just told Sasuke that I had been his student once before.

"What do you mean 'aid me in my training'?" Sasuke asked.

"If you need target practice, she will be your target. If you need chakra, she will give you her chakra. If you need anything, she will provide you with it. Anything from training to sexual satisfaction if you want." Orochimaru said.

Both our eyes went wide.

"… the hell?" we both said.

"If he really wants it, then yes. You said you would give him anything, did you not?" Orochimaru said to me.

I opened my mouth to respond, but thought better of it and closed my mouth.

"Good. Now I'll just let you two have your little reunion or whatever." Orochimaru said before leaving.

After he closed the door, I turned back to Sasuke, only to be pulled into a hug. Sasuke had come over to me when I was turned around.

"Max. Why did you come?" he said into my hair.

"Because I was worried about you." I said into his chest.

"You shouldn't have come. It's too dangerous." he said.

"I knew you would say that if you were the same Sasuke I knew, but I just couldn't let you be here alone with that gay ass pedo bear. It killed me inside." I said.

He chuckled and said, "I should have known you wouldn't stay away. Thank you for coming and becoming Orochimaru's student, again, for me." he said.

"I'd do anything for you Sasuke." I said.

"I know." he said.

"But you don't want what Orochimaru said right?" I asked.

"You mean the sexual satisfaction thing?" he said.

I nodded.

"Oh god no." he said.

"Good, cause if you would have said yes, I would've killed you." I said.

He laughed and hugged me tighter.

"I missed you so much Max." he said.

"I missed you too Sasuke." I said back.

We stayed there in that room for a long time. And he held me the whole time.

* * *

><p>The months passed and I helped him train. And every time he saw me, I saw his amazing smile. Every time I saw him, I also smiled. So we both grew in mind, body, and friendship. Our bond grew even stronger to the point that we never left each other's side. We even shared a room. There was not a moment in the day when we were apart. We both grew smarter by testing each other in our free time. And he got even more muscly and taller. I grew taller, but he was still taller than me, and I also got bustier; translation, my boobs got bigger. And soon, Sasuke killed Orochimaru's gay ass (FINALLY!) and we left. We formed a team with Suigetsu Hōzuki, Jūgo, and some slut named Karin. I didn't like her at all because she was all over Sasuke. But a few months later, I was separated from them. I wandered for a while looking for them and eventually, Jūgo found me in the wood near the Hidden Mist Village. He told me that Sasuke was going to fight his brother at the old Uchiha hideout near there. He also told me that I should go and try to stop him because even he knew that if Sasuke killed Itachi, it would just screw up Sasuke's life even more, and that I'm the only one he would listen to. I thanked him for the information and started running to the hideout. And that brings us to where we're at now. I'm running through the Mist Village trying to get to the hideout in time. When I got to the hideout, I ran through the door. I got lucky. I made it just in time. They hadn't started the fight yet, but were about to. "Sasuke! Don't!" I yelled. He looked over at me and his eyes softened. "Max! Where have you been?" he asked me. "Looking for you and the others. But Jūgo found me and told me what you were going to do. And I came to stop you!" I said. "What?" he asked me. "You can't kill your brother." I said, stepping in between them. "Oh, by the way, hi Itachi. It's been a while." I said, looking over my shoulder and waving at the ninja. "Indeed it has." he said back. "Max. Why can't I kill Itachi?" Sasuke asked angrily. "Because I won't let you." I said sternly. "Why not?" he asked. He was defiantly pissed now because he had a steely tone in his voice and he was looking at me with anger in his eyes. And he never looks at me or talks to me like that. "Because you can't." I said. "Why not?" he said again, the same look in his eyes and the same tone of voice. "It would screw up your life more than it already is." I said. "So? Why do you care if my life is screwed up?" he asked. I mumbled my answer so he didn't hear me. "What? I can't hear you." he said. I said it again a little louder. But he still couldn't hear me. "I still can't hear you Max." he said. "Because I love you baka." I almost yelled, close to tears. As soon as the words left my mouth, I turned red and clamped a hand over my mouth. But it was too late. The words were already out. I couldn't take them back. He just stood there staring at me, mouth slightly agape. "Oh crap… that was not supposed to come out." I said. "Well it did." Sasuke said, still shocked. I don't know why but for some reason, it stung when he said that. Like he was appalled that I was in love him. Without my permission, tears started rolling down my cheeks. I tried to blink them back, by more just started coming and falling down my face. I don't know why I was crying. I don't know if it was because of what Sasuke said, or if it was because I finally told him how I feel. My body started shaking with sobs I was holding in. I closed my eyes and fell to my knees. I started crying harder because I realized that he didn't love my back. I was about to get up and run out of the hideout when I was suddenly pulled up to my feet. I opened my eyes just in time for Sasuke to lift my chin and press his lips against mine. My eyes went wide, but then slid closed. My arms snaked around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me closer to him. He tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss. He didn't let my lips go for a good minute. When he finally pulled back, he was smiling almost sadly. "S-Sasuke?" I said. "I love you too Max. I always have, and I always will." he said. A new round of tears came to my eyes, but they were tears of joy. They spilled over and fell down my face. I hugged Sasuke and buried my face in his shoulder. He hugged me back. "So, Sasuke? Are you still going to fight Itachi?" I asked him. "No, I don't think so." he said back. "But Itachi has something to tell you. Right Itachi?" I said looking over my shoulder at him. "Yes." he answered. So he told Sasuke the truth about the Uchiha massacre. Sasuke finally understood why Itachi killed the clan. And he was happy to have his brother back. Itachi said that he was quitting the Akatsuki so he could help restore the clan. Then I apologized about him having to see our little kiss seen. "It's fine Max. I just don't want to see it again." he said. Sasuke smiled and said, "Well, then you might want to leave because another one's about to start." then leaned down and kissed me again. My arms went around his neck and his went around my back. "Jeez. At least let me leave first." he said shielding his eyes as he walked to the door. We broke apart and I said, "Well be quicker next time." "Whatever. See ya guys later." he said walking out the door. "Bye." we said together. Then Sasuke turned back to me and said, "Max, lets hand the team over to Jūgo or Suigetsu." "Ok. But what will we do after that?" I asked. "We'll wait a few years and then start a family." he said. I blushed a little and said, "Ok. In a few years we'll start a family." Then we started kissing again. Or should I say, making out because that's what it turned out to be after about two minutes. All I can say is, Sasuke is going to make one hell of a father in a few years.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Four years later<span>

Four years ago Sasuke learned the truth about the Uchiha massacre. And also four years ago, we both confessed our love to each other. Life has been great since then, and we visit with my brother-in-law Itachi every day. Oh! I forgot to tell you! Me and Sasuke got married last year when we were eight-teen years old. And if you think that's good news, wait till you hear this! A week ago, we found out that we were going to have a baby. So in a few months, we will have a new baby boy or a new baby girl.

* * *

><p><span>Ten months later<span>

A month ago our baby was born. Well, actually, our _babies _were born. We had twins! A boy and a girl! We named our sonShinkō (faith) and our daughter Ai (love). Shinkō has Sasuke's eyes and my hair. Ai has my eyes and Sasuke's hair. They are so cute and we love them so much. Itachi met a nice girl that he liked named To-yaru and they had a son last year named Kibō (joy). Our lives are amazing now, and we are working on restoring our clan. Wish us luck!

* * *

><p><strong>So what did ya think? Good? Bad? Tell me! It's my first one-shot so I know it's not tha best, but please do tell! Bye! XD<strong>


End file.
